Tale Of Two Sisters
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Written for QLFC round 4


**Tale Of Two Sisters**

 **Disclaimer** \- Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling

 **A/N** \- Written for the round 4 QLFC

 **Prompt-** Forgotten families (Greengrass)

 **Additional prompts** \- (animal) cat , (word) rare, (dialogue) " you got a package for me"

* * *

Daphne and her sister had nothing in common. Astoria was the sun— bright, cheerful and full of life. And she was the moon— calm and quiet. Unlike Astoria, Daphne had the burden of being the heir to House of Greengrass. She had to maintain the dignity of her family. The first thing her father said to her on the station was: "You have to be in Slytherin." That was an order Daphne knew.

When she came across Harry Potter, he was nothing like she expected. He was scrawny and quite small for a first year. For someone who defeated He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named as a baby, Harry Potter was boring.

Both first and second year were uneventful for her. Professor Snape was extra pushy to Slytherins. He pressure them to excel everything including potions.

In her third year, at the sorting, Daphne was waiting patiently for her sister's turn. Soon Mcgonagall call her and she sat on the stool while Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

" _Ah another Greengrass, let me see. Ah compassionate! You're very different from your sister"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Astoria

" _It mean you don't belong to Slytherin,"_ informed the hat. On this Astoria's eyes went huge.

"B-but my whole family is been in Slytherin— sure, there was this great aunt who was a Ravenclaw but I really want to be in a Slytherin" she said

" _Alright, I'll put you in Slytherin, but tell me one thing: don't you want to be an exception?"_ the hat asked. With a loud announcement of _Slytherin,_ Astoria ran towards the Slytherin table. Little did she know, the hat wasn't talking about her sorting

* * *

It was the start of Summer holiday and Daphne was already feeling like not going back to Hogwarts. Last year Cedric Diggory had died and what Potter told everyone had already gained attention. Though she told her parents she didn't believe what Potter said, but deep down maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in it. Currently the whole Greengrass family was having breakfast

"I don't understand why don't you want to associate with Mr Zabini?. He's good looking, wealthy and also a pureblood," exclaimed Elizabeth Greengrass, Daphne's mother. She knew that Parkinsons were trying really hard to get their daughter engaged to Draco Malfoy.

"He's a stuck up arse , mother. Not to mention his mother married six men and they all died mysteriously," said Daphne.

"We just want to find a good match for you before your seventeenth birthday," explained Elizabeth.

"Why don't you find someone for her," said Daphne pointing at Astoria, whose cheeks turned red.

"She's too young for all this," stated Daphne's father, Fitzwilliam Greengrass, looking up from Daily Prophet. Daphne abruptly got up, knocking her chair aside and headed to her room

Daphne was sitting on her bed with her Persian cat Mildred by her side. The cat was grooming herself thus completely ignoring her mistress and her sour mood. Just then Daphne heard a loud thud— maybe the elves dropped something. When she came out of her room she saw Astoria on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin, Astoria are you alright?" she asked. The young girl got up dusting her clothes

"I'm fine. It's just when I tried to open your door, an unseen force threw me backwards," said Astoria. Daphne just groaned and invited her sister in.

"Don't mind them, they just want the best for you," said Astoria. Daphne sat on her bed with a loud thump.

"What do you know? You're only thirteen," said Daphne. Astoria just smiled. It was a mischievous smile

"Well, I know you like Potter," she said.

"What? N-no I don't like _him,"_ said Daphne defensively but Astoria just smiled.

* * *

Like everyone else, things changed for Greengrass family after Dumbledore's death. When the Patils (another pureblood family) took their daughters out of Hogwarts, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth immediately called their daughter home. When Daphne exited the fireplace after flooing home, the whole mansion seemed upside down. House elves were packing stuff while their mother was telling them to hurry up

"Mother, Father, what's all this?" asked Astoria.

"We're leaving for France. We can't risk our lives by staying here," informed Fitzwilliam

"B-but," stuttered Daphne. She couldn't believe they were actually leaving. Though she never wanted to choose a side, she never wanted to leave. How could she leave everything behind, her home, her friends (although they were already on the wrong path) and Hogwarts— especially Hogwarts.

"No buts, Daphne, you're not going back to Hogwarts and we're not participating in this war" said Elizabeth stubbornly

When Daphne and her family returned London things were unrecognisable. Everything reeked of death and distraction. Astoria announced that she no longer believes in that pureblood crap and wants to live her life on her own conditions. Daphne wished she could do the same. After war people lost many things. The Crabbes lost their son, Goyle lost his friend and the Malfoys lost their respect .. Due to their involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, (Daphne still couldn't bring herself to say that name) the Malfoys lost the former position they once held in the Wizarding World.

Daphne started to work in Ministry, while Astoria started her healer training. Despite not completing her graduation from Hogwarts, she was accepted in ministry. While working there she came across someone whom she thought she would never see

Her first meeting with Harry was a casual one. She was going for the lunch break while he was entering his office. He looked quite dashing in his Auror robes. With an awkward 'Hello', they went their separate ways. They were never friends at school but they weren't enemies either.

After many run ins and meetings through friends they decided to give dating a go. Finally Daphne had what she dreamt of having during her Hogwarts years

* * *

 _26th December 2003_

It was the day after Christmas and Daphne Greengrass -Potter, yes Potter, was visiting her parents. Her parents' outlook only partially changed after the war ( old habits die hard). Daphne had a great news tell her parents but first she need to tell Harry. So she decided to use the old pureblood way (telling important news during family gatherings)

"So Daphne, how is young Theodore?" asked Elizabeth. Young Theodore, or Teddy, was Harry's five year old godson. Though her mother just met him twice, she was quite fond of him.

"He's fine mother. He's at the Weasleys, Harry is there too," Daphne added. Elizabeth groaned on mention of Weasleys. Fitzwilliam looked at the grandfather clock and spoke " Where's Astoria? She was supposed to come with her boyfriend..." he asked

"You mean her fiancé!" said Daphne knowing very well that this will give her father a huge shock. As if on cue her parents shouted, 'WHAT?' in unison.

"B-but how can she agree on marrying someone just like that? Who is this man?" asked Elizabeth.

"I haven't met him," stated Daphne - before her parents enquired any further, the floo went off and in entered Harry. He was holding a small package in his hand. He kissed Daphne's cheek then smiled at her parents. They were nothing like Malfoys.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass," he greeted. On this Elizabeth spoke.

"Oh dear, how many times I tell you, it's Mother, not Mrs. Greengrass.". Harry just smiled then faced Daphne

"Hey, Honey, I've got something for you" he said showing her a small package. Daphne's eyes lit up.

"You have a package for me?" she asked, making a grabbing motion to it. She tore it open. Inside the package there was a small box which contained a brooch which had gold rims and a unknown clear gem which she never seen before.

"You like it? It's made of pure leprechaun gold with an aqualapide which is made by mermaid's tears," explained Harry.

"They're very rare," said Daphne in awe while looking at the gem. Just then the floo went off again and Astoria entered with her fiancé. On seeing the man both Harry and Fitzwilliam shouted: "Malfoy!"

"Potter," Draco hissed at Harry's direction completely ignoring the older man who obviously wasn't pleased with his presence.

"Y-you are Astoria's boyfriend?" stuttered Harry

"You're Daphne's husband," Draco said sarcastically. Harry glared at him. Before Harry could give a snarky reply- his father-in-law shouted.

"This is not acceptable. My daughter is not gonna marry a Death Eater." On this Draco visibly flinched. Seeing her love's discomfort Astoria spoke

"He's no longer a Death Eater, father. Voldemort is long gone- and this man killed him" she said pointing at Harry. On Voldemort's name the older couple flinched.

"How dare you speak that name in this house. We raised you better than this and now you're choosing _him_ , t-this traitor. We're so disappointed with you, Astoria," said Elizabeth. Now Astoria was upset

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to bed. Does anyone else's have something to say?" There was silence. With that Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth headed to the stairs. Seeing her parents leave Daphne blurted "I'm pregnant."

Both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth stopped in their tracks

"W-what did you say?" asked Harry, not believing his ears. Could it be true?

"I'm pregnant," said Daphne, slowly, as if talking to a child. Immediately Harry took her in his arms, and out of nowhere her parents were by her side. They were very excited. Seeing her parents' obvious favouritism towards her sister and brother in law, Astoria cleared her throat and with a small congratulations, she left. Draco glared at everyone then followed Astoria.

* * *

A month later Astoria was having lunch and a medwich came up to her

"Sorry to disturb you, Healer Greengrass, but there's someone who wants to meet you," she informed. Astoria immediately spotted her sister.

"Hello Astoria," greeted Daphne but she ignored it and spoke

"You must be here for your monthly check up," she said, blankly. Daphne flinched at her sister's tone

"No Astoria, I'm here to see you. I-I wasn't trying to rub my happiness on your face, I was waiting for a right moment but- but-" Before she could rant some more, Astoria stopped her.

"Calm down, you shouldn't stress yourself in this condition," she said in her Healer voice

"Do you really love him?" asked Daphne. Astoria just nodded

It was a bright sunny day. Everyone thing was decorated beautifully. Astoria looked very beautiful in an Ivory gown. She wearing her sisters brooch, (as part of the family custom). . She couldn't believe she was finally getting married to Draco. She looked around and saw her parents standing as far as they could from Malfoys. A heavily pregnant Daphne was sitting on a chair with Harry by her side . The sister's eyes met and they realised that they finally got their happily ever after.


End file.
